A Short Story: Bedtime
by PrincessChaos
Summary: Bulma usually tucks Bulla into bed, but one night she had too much work to do, to tuck her in. So who does instead? Bulla’s daddy, Vegeta, does of course. Oh and...for the first time...
1. Prologue

Author's Note:

**PrincessChaos:** Okay peeps! Brand spanking new story for you guys!

**Vegeta:** And you write again because?

**PrincessChaos:** Because I love to besides I also do it for myself and my loyal peeps!

**Vegeta:** Oh kami…

**PrincessChaos:** Ahem…okay then this story is a cute story, keh? Cute I tell you! (Cough, cough) Had one too many pixie stix…

**Vegeta:** We can see that…

**PrincessChaos:** Shut up! Well before I was rudely interrupted by someone who will remain nameless Glares at Vegeta This story is a one shot possible just two chapters or less. Well the idea is that Vegeta tucks Bulla into bed the first time. She's about four maybe even five. So of course you people will scream out in delight at her actions. Well Looks around nervously I did…what don't give me that look! ENJOYEE!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball GT. Akira Toriyama does. Damn. If I did it would simply become a romance and full of cuteness. Along with more of Vegeta shirtless…hehehe…yum. All I own is this story's plot.

* * *

_Bulma usually tucks Bulla into bed, but one night she had too much work to do, to tuck her in. So who does instead? Bulla's daddy, Vegeta, does of course. Oh and…for the first time…_

**A Short Story: Bedtime**

_PrincessChaos_

* * *

**One-Shot?**

* * *

**Capsule Corporations**

* * *

Little Bulla carried her white teddy bear on her back, which was as big as herself, as she walked down the stairs to announce to her mother that it was her bedtime. She poked her head into the kitchen to find it empty.

"Mommy?"

There was no answer. Bulma wasn't home.

"Did mommy forget me?" Bulla asked herself as she started sniffling the tears that had started to form. She took her teddy bear and went out into the backyard across the dewy grass, barefoot, in her red pajamas. She reached the gravity room and knocked on the door.

"What the hell do you want woman!?"

Bulla hugged her teddy bear tightly, fearing her father's tone of voice. You see she was never very close with her father, neither was he very close to her either. The only time she got to really see him was when he came inside to eat, when he wasn't training. She feared her father, because he never smiled nor laughed. At least that was what she thought.

Vegeta opened the door and gave a cold glare, angered expecting Bulma, but instead he saw Bulla.

"What do you want?" he asked non to kindly, crossing his arms.

"Daddy, awre you mad at me?"

Vegeta sighed, forgetting he was dealing with a child not an adult.

"No, I'm not. Where's your mother?"

"Don't know. She's supposed to tuck me into bed but she not here. She doeswn't love me anymore. Did I do somethin' bad, Daddy?"

"No you didn't do anything bad…at least I don't think so."

Bulla tightened her hug on her teddy bear, which was in the brink of its head being ripped off from the pressure it was receiving.

"Come on let's go find your mother," he said as he picked up Bulla.

"Keh."

"You say your mother's not home?"

Bulla nodded her head.

"Well then we'll just have to call her up and see."

Vegeta walked into the kitchen and set down Bulla on the table then he went over to the phone and dialed Bulma's cell phone.

"_Hello?_"

"Where are you?"

"_Oh hey Vegeta. I'm at work. We have to finish packaging the latest capsules and shipping them to the U.S. I'll be home late._"

"You're forgetting something," he looked over to Bulla who was sitting on the table yawned cutely and rubbed her eye sleepily.

"_What?_"

"_Your_ daughter."

"_Oh my kami! How the hell could I forget! I'm such a horrible mother…but I still need to finish shipping and packing. And she is your daughter to, Vegeta."_

"Peh…whatever…"

"_I'm going to ignore that comment for now. We'll discuss this later. Now, Vegeta would you please do me favor._"

Vegeta snorted, sensing what was coming.

"What?"

"_Could you tuck Bulla into bed for me and tell her I'm sorry about not being able to tuck her in tonight?_"

"…Fine, why not?"

He hanged up.

"Where's Mommy?"

"She's at work. Come on bed time."

"But Mommy tucks me into bed."

"Mommy's busy. I'm tucking you in tonight."

Bulla's head drooped as she jumped off the table carrying her teddy bear on her back, yet again. Vegeta noticed this and he frowned. Was he that bad of a father, that his own child hated him?

He shook of the thought and followed Bulla upstairs. He walked into his daughter's room possibly for the third time in his life. He looked around the room. A lot had changed since last time; one big change was that the crib was replaced by a child's bed.

"Daddy, aren't you gonna tuck me in?"

Vegeta had forgotten for a moment why he was in the room in the first place. He walked over to her bed and tucked the lilac colored covers around her, Bulla snuggled into her bed. Vegeta turned to leave as soon as he reached the door, Bulla spoke.

"Aren't you gonna give me a goodnight kiss?"

Vegeta sighed and growled. He walked over and gave her a quick peck on her fore head and left before the child could say another word…

**Thirty Minutes Later…**

Vegeta finished up his millionth push up and was just about to adjust the gravity when his keen hearing heard slight footsteps.

_The woman must be home...might as well give her a piece of my mind…_

He opened the door quickly causing Bulla to yelp up in surprise as she was about to knock.

"You're supposed to be in bed."

"I can't sleep."

"It's simple lie down, close your eyes and sleep."

Bulla frowned.

"I tried that."

"Well try again!" Vegeta slammed the door right at Bulla. Bulla blinked. Her lip started to tremble and tears started sliding down her rosy cheeks from her glossy blue eyes

"**I-I-I HATE YOU!**" she yelled gathering all her anger and sadness together.

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock hearing those words come out of Bulla's mouth.

_What?_

He opened the door to see Bulla run off into the street. His eyes widened and his heartbeat quickened…

"**BULLA! GET OFF THE STREET! NOW!**"

Vegeta saw Bulla's eyes widen like when a deer got caught in a car's headlights and her skin looked awfully pale he followed her gaze and saw up the street to see a car speedily heading towards Bulla. His heart beat stopped at once, and his eyes dilated at the sudden feeling that over swept him. His nerves told him to snap out of it and save her! He shook his head and quickly grabbed Bulla as the car was about to strike her. She sobbed into Vegeta's shoulder, convulsing in fear.

"I'm sowrry Daddy! I down't hate you! Please down't hate me!" she sobbed into his shoulder, trembling in fear as tears flowed down her pale cheeks.

Just as he was about to yell at her what she was possibly thinking running onto the middle of the road but his angered face softened, seeing her shake uncontrollably. He sighed in relief. He was a horrible father and he knew it. For kami's sake his own daughter was afraid of him!

"I…I don't hate you. I can't hate you," Vegeta said rubbing her back trying to soothe her.

Bulla looked up at Vegeta through her glossy eyes. Oh they were so blue just like Bulma's.

She sniffled.

"Pwomise?"

"I promise. Now let me go tuck you into bed…again," he said as he wiped away a tear with his thumb.

She smiled slightly as she wiped the rest of her tears with her sleeve.

"Keh…"

Vegeta smiled. He walked up the stairs to her bedroom and just as he was about to lay her down into bed, he found that, to his surprise, she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He laid her down gently and tucked the blanket once more around her tightly, and gave her a goodnight kiss. He turned to leave…

"I love you, Daddy."

Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise.

She loved him?

He smiled and turned around.

"I…I love you too…Princess."

She smiled and snuggled into bed, her grin ceased to fade from her face.

Vegeta smirked. Maybe he wasn't such a bad father as he thought he was, after all…

* * *

**. T O . B E . C O N T I N U E D . ? .**

* * *

Author's Comments:

**PrincessChaos:** Doesn't this story make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside?

**Vegeta:** No.

**PrincessChaos:** Keep denying it. Well just you know you all know that in the Dragon Ball GT series Bulla is Daddy's girl. Well this how she became Daddy's girl. Because of one night she changed her on look about her father, well on my perspective. Well if you guys want I have a second chapter already ready if you want to see the rest. Well do you?

* * *

**. P L E A S E . R E V I E W .**

* * *

**_A Short Story: Bedtime_** copyright © **11.03.04** by **_PrincessChaos  
_****_DragonBall/DragonBall Z/DragonBall GT_** copyright © **_1984 Akira Toriyama  
_**Copyright ©** _ChaoticFox Corporation_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos_**.


	2. Epilogue

Author's Note:

Well you guys asked for a second chapter. I was originally going to post the second chapter yesterday however I was taking care of my mother. She's sick but feeling a whole lot better today…any who here's the next chapter and final one. Hope you guys like it. ENJOYEE!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Dragon Ball/Z/GT. Akira Toriyama does, he's a pure a genius I say. All I own is this story's plot.

* * *

**- T H A N K S - F O R - T H E - R E V I E W S -**

**To be specific…**

**To Vellongria – **Aww…thanks glad you enjoyed it. Thanks so much!

**To super sailor vegeta-sei – **Thanks I'll try and keep up the good work. Thanks for the review!

**To Anorake – **Thanks glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry for keeping you in from reading the next chap. Thanks for the review!

**To SSJ-Spiderfan – **Yah, I do need to work on my grammar a bit, but some of the stuff in the text got deleted (Makes a fist at this nonsense, not you!) But if you are talking about the way Bulla talks, she's four. Little kids have bad grammar. Any who…thanks for the review! Glad you thought it was cute!

* * *

_Bulma usually tucks Bulla into bed, but one night she had too much work to do, to tuck her in. So who does instead? Bulla's daddy, Vegeta, does of course. Oh and…for the first time…_

**A Short Story: Bedtime**

_PrincessChaos_

* * *

**One-Shot Ending**

* * *

**Capsule Corporations**

* * *

**The next night…**

Bulla climbed down the stairs instead of heading towards her mother's lab to inform her it was her bedtime instead she headed to the backyard towards the Gravity Room…

She knocked on the door…

"What is it!?" a gruff voice asked not sounding too pleased from the disturbance, as he opened the door.

"Hi daddy!"

"Isn't it your bedtime?"

"Yes! Tuck me in! Pwease!" Bulla exclaimed as she made motion telling her father she wanted to be picked up. Vegeta frowned.

"Your mother's here tonight. Go ask her to tuck you in."

Bulla pouted.

"But I want you to tuck me in! Pwease!"

"I'm busy…"

Tears started forming and her lip started to tremble…

_Oh…don't cry! Uh! I can't stand this!_

Vegeta growled in frustration and picked her up…

_Let me just hope this won't become a habit…_

"Fine, if you'll stop crying."

"I pwomise!"

Vegeta smiled, and ruffled her hair.

Bulla didn't mind, she was too sleepy, she yawned as she snuggled into Vegeta's shoulder finding the warmth rather comforting.

Vegeta walked into the kitchen and back into the hallway heading up the stairs to her bedroom. He walked in and laid her into bed gently as she yawned once more, he tucked her in and kissed her forehead. He turned to leave when a small hand grabbed his index finger, Vegeta quickly turned around.

"Daddy don't go…"

"And why not?"

"I'm scared…"

Vegeta perked and eyebrow…

"Of what?"

"The boogie man…"

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

_Humans and there stupid childish tales…_

"There's no such thing as a boogie man. Now I got to go," he said as he gently pulled out of her quite strong grip. He was about to walk out of the room when he heard a whimper…

"I just said—"

"Pwease don't go daddy!" she suddenly yelled trembling in fear of the thought of the "boogie man".

Vegeta let out a sigh…

_I give up!_

"Fine…"

He walked over and sat down on her bed laying his head on the headboard as he protectively watched over the room like an eagle watched over her young. Bulla grabbed onto Vegeta's finger yet again as closed her eyes.

Vegeta smiled.

"Goodnight Princess…"

"Goo…(Yawn) goodnight daddy…"

Vegeta watched her as her breathing soon become easy. He yawned, looking at her sleep like that, all peaceful, made him feel sleepy himself, but he shook his head. He couldn't sleep he needed to train…

_I'll just rest my eyes…_

He closed his eyes, but soon he couldn't escape the sleep that washed over him…

**Meanwhile…**

Bulma finally looked up at the clock on the wall…

"Oh my god! I have to tuck Bulla in! It's past her bedtime!"

She quickly rushed out of her lab and headed towards Bulla's bedroom…

"Ready for bed sweethe—"

She stopped as she saw Vegeta and Bulla both fast asleep.

She smiled as tears of joy started forming in her eyes…

She just wished this moment would just last forever…

Where was a camera when you needed one?

She took a blanket and covered Vegeta up and kissed them both and headed back towards her lab…

_Sweet dreams my king and princess…_

* * *

**- T H E - E N D -**

* * *

Author's Comments:

Aww…I want a picture of this! Hell…I might draw it later! (Cough, cough) Um…I know it was short and all but that's why it's entitled "A Short Story: Bedtime". I feel all warm and fuzzy all over. You guys are probably wondering where Trunks is. Let's just say he over at Goten's house and keep it that way…LOL. I love Trunks and all but he fits nowhere in this story. Sorry. Well any who the last line, since Bulla is a princess and Vegeta is the next heir to the throne I have named him a king! LOL. 'Cause if I wrote "_Sweet dream my prince and princess"_ that would sound a little confusing and plainly wrong…LOL.

* * *

**- P L E A S E - R E V I E W -**

* * *

**_A Short Story: Bedtime_** copyright © **11.03.04** by **_PrincessChaos  
_****_Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball GT_** copyright © **_1984 Akira Toriyama  
_**Copyright ©** _ChaoticFox Corporation_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos_**.


End file.
